


A Helping Hand

by wanderingmagpie



Series: Working Out the Kinks [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingmagpie/pseuds/wanderingmagpie
Summary: Lucifer's wings are hurting after a long flight. Chloe helps.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Working Out the Kinks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690831
Comments: 20
Kudos: 230





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is hastily put together and purely self indulgent. Forgive me

Lucifer’s been tense and twitchy all day. He flutters around the precinct, talking to anyone he can stop for a chat, and when he does sit down at Chloe’s desk, he doesn’t sit still, instead rolling his shoulders and pushing back against the chair and looking generally uncomfortable. It’s distracting, and by lunch Chloe can’t take it anymore.

“What’s up with you today?” she asks while he squirms in his chair.

“It’s my wings,” he whines. “They’re sore.”

Dan chooses that exact moment to walk by, and he stares at Lucifer like he’s grown a second head.

Chloe glances in Dan’s direction and leans in closer to Lucifer. “Why are they sore?” she asks in a whisper.

Lucifer shrugs and fiddles with his cufflinks. “Just flying. Can’t get a better view than from the sky.”

Chloe takes a closer look at him. His hair is a little less than perfect today, his cheeks are red and windblown, and something about him looks... lighter. Behind the discomfort, he looks truly carefree in a way she rarely sees. She bites her lip.

“Is there any way I can help?”

He looks up at her and his face lights up with a smile. “I thought you’d never ask.”

\--

When Chloe arrives at the penthouse that evening, she’s greeted to the sight of an empty living room. There’s a pang in her chest - the empty room still sends a rush of panic through her even though he’s back and here to stay. She hears shuffling in the direction of the bedroom, and she walks over to find Lucifer absorbed in his phone. He’s lying back on the bed, shirtless for some reason, and with his wings spread across the covers.

Lucifer’s wings drape over the bed and down onto the floor, relaxed and spread out. It still amazes her just how  _ huge _ they are. Her eyes trail over the long primary feathers that touch down on the black marble of the bedroom floor, and the marginally shorter secondaries that trail along the bed and tuck behind him. Their soft glow casts shadows along the dips and planes of his torso. They’re gorgeous;  _ he’s _ gorgeous. The feathers shift, and her eyes lift to find Lucifer grinning at her, and she jumps. 

“Don’t stop on my account, love. You can look all you like,” Lucifer says. He twists in the bedsheets and poses for her. She quirks an eyebrow, and he grins back. “Now, this will work better with me on my stomach,” he says, and he tosses his phone onto the nightstand. “Unless you’re looking for some face to face action.” He wiggles his eyebrows at her, and she tries not to smile.

“Pants are staying on this time, Lucifer.”

“So you say.” He rolls, arching off the bed so one wing can slip out from under him while the other brushes the ceiling. Chloe can’t help but stare at his wings as they twist through the air, elegant even in such a simple motion. Now on his stomach, Lucifer pulls a pillow over to support his head and settles back on the bed. He’s spread out before her, hair lightly mussed and looking like a work of art.

Chloe swallows and climbs onto the bed to straddle his back. She runs a hand along the feathers closest to his shoulder, and Lucifer’s wing twitches and flutters in response. She feels around his back before she finds a set of muscles and bone that wouldn’t be there if he were human. They’re tense, and she presses down on the knot that’s formed there. He whines and melts under her touch, and oh, she could get used to this.

Chloe settles as she begins working the knots out of his back. She finds a particularly tense muscle in his shoulder and she digs her thumbs in, and Lucifer pushes into the sheets and  _ purrs _ .

Chloe’s hands freeze where they’re buried in feathers. The low rumble coming from his chest stops when she does. “Did you just…”

“Just what?” Lucifer asks into the pillow. He pushes his wings into her hands, so she continues massaging out his shoulder.

She smiles to herself and shakes her head. “You’re like a giant cat with wings.”

“‘M not a cat,” he murmurs into the pillow. “Hate the creatures.”

Chloe recalls his overbearing neatness and his lengthy grooming routine, his avoidance of touch and prickly attitude whenever he’s hugged. She rolls her eyes. “You know who else hates cats?” she asks, doing the best to keep the smile out of her voice.

“Hmm?”

Chloe grins. “Other cats.”

Lucifer bristles underneath her, the feathers of his wings puffing up in indignation. “How dare you!”

Chloe digs her knuckles into a particularly tight shoulder muscle and he groans and melts back into the bed. He begins purring again and the sound vibrates through her.

“See? Cat.”

“Oh, shut it.”

When she reaches his wings, she works her fingers between the feathers, being careful not to bend any of them backwards. Underneath, the limb is warm and feels similar to an arm, with the same general muscles in the same general places. Chloe feels around for anything that feels tense, and kneads it out. Lucifer sighs and nuzzles into the pillow that’s mashed into his face as she works her way down his wing.

When Chloe’s finally done, Lucifer lifts his head to look back at her and looks ready to fall asleep: eyes half lidded and a cowlick stands tall where the pillow has mussed up his hair. Chloe smiles and straightens it out for him.

“You feeling better?” she asks as she rubs at her tired hands.

“Much,” he says. “Thank you, darling.”

Lucifer twists back around so he’s on his back again and almost hits her in the face with one of his wings. She laughs and steadies herself on his thighs. His wings skim her back and she shivers.

Lucifer pulls back and studies her face, before his mouth stretches into a salacious grin. “This does it for you, doesn’t it darling?” he says.

Her face heats up and she shakes her head. “I-”

He twists and fans his wings out underneath him. The ends of his secondaries drag along her thighs and she sucks in a breath. He tilts his head back, baring his throat to her, and she forgets how to breathe.

“Detective,” he croons, his thumbs tracing circles on her hip bones. He’s beautiful like this, her sleepy eyed, curly haired angel, and she  _ wants, _ but right now more than anything she just wants to sleep, and she knows that he does too.

“Not right now. ‘M tired.”

“Alright, love.” He reaches for her, arms and wings spread wide. She sinks down into his embrace. He wraps her in his wings and presses a soft kiss to her temple. She buries her nose in the crook of his neck and breathes in the smell of thunderstorms and whiskey.

“Sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea for a cracky sequel to this, so keep an eye out for that! I’m still working on my longfic idea, but it might've been too ambitious of a project so i’m feeling a little defeated on that front. Oneshots are so much easier rip


End file.
